


In Which: Nat is a Cunning Linguist

by memewife



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, maybe a touch of body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewife/pseuds/memewife
Summary: Or otherwise: The detective has a very good anniversary surprise for her vampire gf
Relationships: Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Kudos: 39





	In Which: Nat is a Cunning Linguist

"Nat, tonight's been perfect…"

"Done already? We haven't even gotten to dessert," Nat remarks, voice low and a suggestive smile on her face. Aspin, not missing a beat, leans forward on the table, returning the smirk.

"Oh, really?" Her voice is husky, and it’s clear what she has in mind. In all honesty, it’s not like Nat in absolutely filthy situations is ever too far from her thoughts. Nat nods, leaning across the table to brush a stray strand of hair back behind Aspin's ear with a fond smile. 

"Should I go get ready?" Her eyes are half-lidded now, reveling in the promise of more.

Swallowing thickly, all the detective can really do is nod. With that, Nat stands and heads out of the room… only to return a few seconds later holding two plates topped with delicate slices of cake. The detective rolls her lips, attempting to keep a straight face. Of course she'd simply misunderstood. Nat, sweet as ever, offers a smile as she starts to savor the treat.

"You know, with how suggestive you were being, I thought you were talking about something else…" Nat grins and laughs lightly in a way that makes Aspin's heart squeeze in her chest.

"I never said dinner was the only thing I had planned for tonight." Aspin nods slowly, settling into her usual smirk once again.

“That’s good. Your second anniversary gift took a bit of extra work. I even had to ask Morgan for help.” Nat looks a little surprised, but she doesn’t question it. After what seems like far too long to leave a dessert sitting untouched, the detective takes a bite of cake. For someone who usually isn’t fond of sweets, it’s damn good. Of course Nat would know to pick something bittersweet. Nat’s eyes absolutely light up as she watches Aspin finally try it.

“You like it? I’m glad! I was worried it would be too sweet.” 

“It’s not.” Aspin pauses, savoring another little bite of cake. “But I’m glad you know you’re the only sweet thing I like to eat.” Nat laughs and shakes her head slowly.

“Flirt.”

“It’s just the truth.” Aspin looks away, trying to look cool, but she’s always been soft when it comes to Nat. She can’t help it! Even before they were really together, there was something about her that just made Aspin feel like telling her things. Things she didn’t really divulge to anyone… Like how her day was. 

A little hum from Nat draws Aspin’s attention back over to her lovely girlfriend, who she finds looking her over intently. “Something wrong?” She frowns, concerned she might just be ruining what has, so far been a perfect anniversary date.

“No, you just have a little something right here.” Nat smiles, gesturing to the corner of her lip. Aspin moves to wipe it away, but stops as she sees Nat shake her head. “No, please. Allow me.” With a quick, graceful movement, Nat’s by Aspin’s side and it’s suddenly become a lot harder for the detective to form witty thoughts. 

“Whatever you want,” Aspin breathes, relaxing as Nat leans down to press a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“There.” Nat swipes her thumb across Aspin’s bottom lip for good measure, taking great joy in the way Aspin’s lips part at her touch. A shiver runs down the detective’s spine and she musters her best sultry expression as Nat’s thumb lingers on her lip. The air between them heats, tension building… but then Nat starts to pull back. With a slightly desperate speed, Aspin grabs Nat’s sleeve. 

“ _ I’m _ the flirt?” Aspin rasps, voice low and husky, still caught up in her desire. “You already know how much you turn me on, but here you are teasing me...” Not that she would have it any other way. As much effort as it takes, something about restraining herself becomes so much more gratifying when Nat’s around to be proud of her.

“I know you can handle it.” Nat winks, moving to gently stroke Aspin’s cheek, then just barely ghost along her jaw. “Anyway, it’s nice to hear you express your feelings out loud sometimes.” Aspin lets out a little whine as she releases Nat’s sleeve.

“Well, I would  _ feel  _ grateful if you would just bend me over the table and fuck me already.” Nat’s already busied herself with gathering the dishes from the table, but she does look up to catch the downright filthy gaze Aspin has fixed on her.

“I’m proud of you for vocalizing your feelings.” Though Nat’s playing it cool, it’s not as though the proposition doesn’t affect her. Aspin sees the way that she falters for just a second in her otherwise elegant motions, the way that her cheeks go just the slightest bit red. Nat  _ must  _ be thinking about it. She swallows, collecting herself again with frustrating ease. “But you’ll need to be just a little more patient than that. Be good and I promise it will be worth the wait.” 

Aspin groans, fighting down the intense need to kiss her tease of a girlfriend, and pushes herself to her feet to help clean up. At the very least, she gets to check Nat out while she works. Aspin’s gaze travels the long lines of Nat’s body as she absently starts to wash dishes. 

Lost in steamy thoughts of Nat, she works quietly. Before she really realizes she’s done much at all, Aspin is pulled from her daydreaming when Nat turns to smile brightly down at her.

“Thank you for the help!”

“I didn’t do very much.” Aspin sighs as Nat chuckles. “But… You know I’d do anything for you, right?” She shifts from foot to foot, frowning slightly. “Like, not just in a sexy way.” She feels stupid now, like she’s rambling to herself. But Nat looks down at her intently, simply ready to listen to her. That makes her feel a little better. “I know I don’t say it enough, but I really do love you.” With that declaration, Aspin meets Nat’s eyes again. She already knows what the response will be- Nat’s perfect and kind and loving, after all- but there’s still always something a little frightening about waiting to hear it. Fortunately, Nat never makes her wait.

“I love you too, Aspin.” She lets the tension drain from her body as Nat bends down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. Even after a full year of dating, Aspin’s still blown away when she hears Nat say it. In all honesty, she’s not even sure why Nat likes her so much.

“How the hell did I manage to get someone as perfect as you?” Guard down around the rather disarming vampire, Aspin mutters it without thinking, then freezes. Nat lifts her chin with a soft but insistent pressure, encouraging the detective to meet her eyes. Aspin relents, and she can already feel her defenses melting under Nat’s loving scrutiny.

“You are far more perfect than you realize.” There’s something beautiful about the way humans grow and change, and Nat knows that Aspin has been going through a good bit of both lately. “I admire the way you’ve opened up.” Sure, Aspin’s still cool and sarcastic, but it’s clear that she’s come to care deeply about the team- something that’s more than returned by the other members of Unit Bravo. “I admire your strength and your perseverance.” Something a little more heated comes to Nat’s gaze as she allows it to travel a bit over Aspin’s body. “And I think we both know that you’re absolutely stunning.”

Aspin swallows, fighting her urge to deflect, instead trying to allow time for the complements to settle. Surely if  _ Nat  _ of all people thinks so highly of her there must be truth to it. Finally, she nods.

“I still think you’re way more perfect than I could ever be, but… maybe I’m not so bad.” It’s a little victory, but Nat revels in it. She gives a smile so absolutely immaculate that Aspin thinks her heart might just stop altogether.

“Why don’t you let me show you how much I appreciate you?” Nat’s smile widens as she feels Aspin shiver.

“Let’s get to your room, then.” For some reason, showing it physically just comes so much more easily to Aspin. Nat lingers in the moment for a little extra bit, giving Aspin an opportunity to quip, “I mean, unless you really do want to take me on the table.” She licks her lips, a silent challenge evident in her smirk.

“As tempting as you make that, I want my focus to be on you alone.” Aspin nods, surprisingly focused once again as she starts to follow Nat back through the warehouse. Fortunately, the few supernaturals they do pass in the halls have good enough sense not to interrupt them. After all, it’s hard  _ not  _ to notice the way Aspin’s eyes are fixed on Nat, giving her a downright ravenous look… Or, you know, the near-overwhelming burst of pheromones. 

Nat barely has time to get the door to her room open before Aspin moves close, her buxom chest teasingly grazing Nat’s. 

“I still haven’t shown you your surprise.” Nat swallows hard, fumbling only slightly as she closes the door more abruptly than she’d meant to. Aspin laughs before continuing. “Why don’t you come get it?”

“When you offer so sweetly, how can I refuse?” Nat starts to teasingly run her fingers over Aspin’s side, but stops as she finds a hard ridge. Her breath hitches, pulse quickening. “Is that-” Before Nat can even finish her question, Aspin, grinning cheekily, nods. That’s all the encouragement Nat needs to speed things up a little, quickly disposing of Aspin’s outer layers. Nat lets out a shaky breath as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend: russet-brown skin marked in places by old scars, raven black hair let down to spill down her shoulders and back, and finally, the piece that holds Nat’s attention immediately - a deep, royal blue corset, made almost entirely from lace, the steel boning visible against the skin underneath. 

“You’re utterly captivating,” Nat groans, hands coming to rest at Aspin’s hips as she continues to stare. No wonder her girlfriend’s cleavage had been particularly… pronounced earlier. 

“I had a feeling you would like it. I think it shows off my figure well.” Aspin trails off, ghosting a hand over her breasts. 

“You’re always gorgeous,” Nat cuts in, “but this is  _ stunning _ .” Her grip on Aspin’s hips tightens for a moment.

“Says the most fucking beautiful woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing.” It’s Aspin’s turn to start slipping Nat’s many layers off of her body. She’ll never understand why Nat hides something so gorgeous away, but Aspin does have to admit there’s a small pleasure in knowing that she’s the only one who really gets the opportunity to admire her lean muscle. She does just that, running her hands up Nat’s torso. Nat’s breath hitches once more as Aspin lovingly traces the lines of her body. She’s seen it countless times by now, but the wonder she feels as she gets to explore it all over again always feels novel. Nat leans down, lingering by Aspin’s ear.

“I love the way you touch me. You know just what I like and you do it so well.” Nat’s voice is low, practically dripping with a desire that only further ignites Aspin’s. Lacking much patience at all at this point, Aspin pulls Nat down into a heated, desperate kiss. Nat gives a pleased hum as she starts to back towards the bed, pulling Aspin along with her. She only stops when the back of her legs bump against her comforter. There, she breaks the kiss to look hungrily down at Aspin once more. For a quick second, concern flickers across her face.

“You’ll be okay wearing that for a while?”

“I’d wear it for the rest of my life if it keeps making you look at me like that.” Thoroughly assured in the comfort of her lover, Nat gestures to the bed.

“Go on, then.” With a smirk, Aspin complies, adding an extra little sway to her hips as she struts forward, only glancing over her shoulder to make sure Nat’s still watching. Of course, she is. 

“You said Morgan helped you with this?” Aspin laughs, moving her hair to show off the tightly laced back of the corset. Nat finds herself taking a step forward to press against her back, arms wrapping around her, one grabbing at her thigh and the other at her breast.

“Yeah. She’s a good friend.” Aspin tilts her head to the side, exposing a rather open, enticing stretch of neck. 

“She’s never going to let me off the hook for that.” For once, though, it feels as though Morgan’s teasing may be well worth it. With little more than that thought, Nat takes the invitation and nips gently at Aspin’s neck. She moans softly, spurring Nat to move a little lower and bite a little harder. Still not quite enough to leave a lasting mark, but it does make Aspin moan more loudly and press back against her. Nat nuzzles against the tender skin of her girlfriend’s neck, delighting in the way her heart hammers as her fingers trail up her thigh. Finally, Nat’s fingers reach Aspin’s lace underwear. Even through the fabric, Nat can tell she’s soaked.

“Already? I’ve barely done anything.” Aspin doesn’t need to turn to know that Nat’s smiling, but she twists back around to catch a glimpse anyway.

“Hard not to be when I’ve been thinking about what you’re going to do to me.” Nat pushes the lace panties to the side with an easy smile.

“Dirty girl.” The whisper sends a shiver down Aspin’s spine. The shiver is quickly followed by a moan as Nat slicks her fingers, then eases them into her.

“Are you sure you want to reward me for it?”

“If you can banter like that, I’m not doing enough.” Nat laughs gently, leaning down to press not so gentle kisses to Aspin’s neck as she speeds her fingers. As expected, when Aspin opens her mouth to retort, she falters, instead settling for a contented sigh. With how worked up Aspin got herself earlier, it’s not a surprise when her breathing gets unsteady and her hips roll forward despite her best efforts to keep herself still. Nat knows her tells well by now, and she edges Aspin forward with two more rough thrusts of her fingers before withdrawing completely. Aspin lets out a short whine at the loss of contact, but doesn’t complain. Instead, she spins and pulls Nat into a needy, passionate kiss. They part after a moment, both catching their breath and eyeing the other longingly.

“Let me touch you. Please.” It’s Aspin that breaks the silence, a pleading tone making her voice waver.

“Of course, my love.” Nat finally sits, reclining back onto her bed and giving Aspin plenty of room to work. Aspin closes the gap between them quickly, using one hand to prop herself up over Nat as the other tangles in her hair. 

“Thank you.” Aspin punctuates the statement with a kiss, then shuffles back a bit to lavish affections down Nat’s chest. Nat moans, her head falling back for only a moment before she glances back down to see why Aspin’s slowed her kisses. She finds her girlfriend staring up at her intently, lips parted and poised close enough to Nat’s underwear that she can feel a warm breath tickle her hip bone. Nat shivers and Aspin’s finger teases at the waistband before gently pulling down, at long last leaving Nat unclothed. Aspin sighs, long and drawn-out as she strokes reverently back up Nat’s legs.

“You’re too damn gorgeous, Nat,” Aspin mumbles into her inner thigh between kisses. “It’s distracting. Makes me wanna spend hours just kissing you.” Still, though, her ministrations creep closer to their eventual goal.

“We have time tonight.” Aspin bites her lip, stopping to collect herself for just a moment. The need she feels has barely subsided, even without Nat’s touch. She swallows hard, instead moving to finally touch Nat.

“After edging me like that, I just don’t have the willpower.” Aspin frowns just a bit, then turns her attention back to Nat, brushing her thumb over her clit. Her breath hitches, but it’s apparently not enough to distract her from her response.

“You’re doing so good, Aspin.” Nat practically purrs the complement and Aspin tenses, tightening her grip on Nat’s thigh before using her other arm to nudge them open a little further. “You’re restraining yourself so well.” Aspin groans as one of Nat’s hands comes down to run through her hair. Looking up to meet Nat’s eyes once more, Aspin leans in to lick her languidly. The hand in her hair balls up, tugging gently, and Aspin smiles. It’s so much easier to focus on her like this. She continues her ministrations slowly, savoring each of Nat’s little gasps and the way she gazes down at her.  _ This  _ is what Aspin lives for.

She continues, adding more pressure with her tongue as she goes. Nat grips at Aspin’s hair more tightly now and she moans. That’s all the encouragement Aspin needs to tighten her focus, tongue circling and flicking at Nat’s clit. Not quite so keenly feeling her own need now, Aspin allows her hands to wander, one settling at her hip and the other massaging one of her breasts. Nat fixes her with an absolutely  _ delectable  _ look before letting her head fall back, fully drawn-in to the steady rhythm of Aspin’s tongue. 

With only a few more moments, a wave of pleasure comes crashing over Nat, her trembling thighs moving in toward Aspin’s head and a half-choked moan at her lips. Aspin seems content to stay and offer an occasional, teasing lick, but a tug at her hair urges her upward and into a kiss. They stay like that, Nat pulling Aspin close to straddle her, until Nat realizes just how hot the detective’s skin is. She relaxes back against the pillows, giving her enough room to smile warmly up at Aspin.

“You’re so-” Nat pauses, searching for the right word, “skilled at that.” Aspin licks her lips and laughs.

“Hey, you’re a pretty cunning linguist yourself.” Nat can’t help a chuckle of her own, but it’s cut short as she feels Aspin shift on her lap.

“Maybe I should give you another demonstration.” She leans in again, one of her hands tracing along the corset’s lacing. “You’ve been very good for me… I think you deserve a reward.” Aspin hums, low and husky as Nat’s hands settle on her ass.

“If it’s you, I’d gladly take anything you’re offering.” Nat nods, squeezing as she thinks.   
“I believe you said something earlier about me bending you over and taking you over a table?” Aspin glances over to the desk, clearly imagining something delightfully sordid.

“You’re too nice to me.” Though there’s a joking edge to it, Aspin’s voice catches as she says it surprisingly softly.

“You deserve it.” Nat’s response is resolute, and the gentle kiss she gives her girlfriend only reinforces it. Aspin relents.

“I don’t know how I could’ve ever done anything good enough to deserve you, but I’m not complaining.” Aspin closes her eyes as Nat strokes her cheek, then presses gently into her shoulder. 

“None of that now. Just let me love you.” Aspin leans back, following Nat’s urging. She thinks about replying, but soon forgets completely when Nat nips her thigh. Aspin moans, arching her back, and Nat sucks at the tender skin, leaving a mark. “You’re so beautiful.” She doesn’t give Aspin any time to respond, instead gesturing for her to lift her hips so that she can slide off her panties. “You’re so dedicated to making me feel good, too.” She kisses Aspin’s other thigh before giving her a teasing, gentle lick. Aspin shivers, biting her lip to muffle a moan. Nat pulls back for a moment, replacing her tongue with her fingers to wet them. “And I love all the sounds you make.” She slides one of her slicked fingers into her girlfriend, who can’t help shifting to meet her hand. Nat slips in a second finger and Aspin groans.

“Right, just like that. You’re lovely.” Nat hums, then dips back down to circle Aspin’s clit with her tongue. Aspin grits her teeth, gripping the sheets as Nat starts to pump her fingers. It’s still slow, but she’s still worked up from before - enough that she already feels a familiar pleasure building. She doesn’t last long at all, particularly given the combination of fingers, tongue, and occasional whispered compliments.

“ _ Fuck _ , Nat,” Aspin mumbles, laughing breathlessly. 

“You just did.” Nat laughs, shifting up to slip an arm under Aspin and hold her.

“Oh, guess I did.” The smile that worms its way onto Aspin’s face is small, but soft. She’s quiet as she nestles into Nat’s chest, enjoying the calm that washes over her. For all of Aspin’s skills, nothing comes close to the steady, unconditional support Nat offers. Contented, she sighs.

“Something wrong?” Nat rubs slow circles on her arm. 

“I’m fine. Just thinking about how much you mean to me.” They meet for another kiss, so tender that it makes Aspin shudder. 

“I love you too.” Nat squeezes her shoulder, then glances to the desk. “How are you feeling? Sore at all?” Aspin hums, taking a moment to assess.

“You know I can take it rougher.” A pause. “But I think I should probably get out of this.” She brushes her fingers over her corset, hoping to draw Nat’s attention to the curve of her hips. It works as planned. 

“Of course. It looks wonderful on you, but you look stunning in anything.” Nat smiles as Aspin sits up to allow her to start unlacing. “Not to mention how good you look in nothing at all.” Aspin shoots a grin back at her girlfriend, rolling her shoulders as the corset falls loose. 

“That should be my line.” Nat reaches out, barely grazing the lines the boning has left in the detective’s skin with a small frown. Aspin shows no signs of pain, so she lets it go, instead pulling her back into her arms. “You know, you made a really hot face when you saw me in it. I’ll have to wear it again sometime.” Nat nods.

“I’d love that. But for now-” She gestures to the desk- “I believe I have an unfulfilled promise… If you’re interested.” Aspin kisses the back of Nat’s hand, lingering there for a few seconds.

“I was hoping you’d remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nat reminds me of my D&D character's girlfriend, so I couldn't resist basing the detective's personality and looks off of her. Oops. Anyway, I tried to do Nat justice, but I'm just not that smooth.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
